Wishing Well
by GravityFallsChick
Summary: When 13 year old Twilight Lightningstorm finds a random well in the forest, everything changes. Now it's a year later and Dipper and Mabel are back and suspicious of this girl. Will they find out her secret about how she got to the top? There's only one way to find out.
1. Prologue

13 year old Twilight Lightningstorm walks through the forest with her head down as her thoughts distract her to much for her to pay much attention to the world around her. Her light wavy brown hair just flows in the wind and her thoughts just all trail back to BriBri, a girl who always verbally makes her insecure, and no matter what, it does't seem like you could stop her.

The forest was the one place Twilight feels like she's at peace. It's the only place where she feels like she can be herself without anyone judging her. She'd rather just be alone unlike the rest of her family, who are extremely social and like to be the crazy family of the town. That wouldn't bother Twilight so much if it didn't make her noticed.

But that didn't matter, because BriBri would just make up any excuse that she was weird and stuff like that. Even if what she said wasn't real! (Which it usually wasn't.) BriBri, like everyone else in Gravity Junior High, was a rich kid. Not rich enough to buy a mansion, but I-just-bought-the-newest-iPhone rich.

The majority of them were nice at least, even if they had their bratty moments. Twilight didn't hang out with those kids anyways.

She kicked a lone rock and watched it until it bumped into a stone cylinder. Bewildered, Twilight approached it. She was curious about everything that seemed out of place. She saw water in it. "A well?" she wondered aloud. Twilight would talk to herself when no one was around. The one person who agrees with everything she says is her, so why not?

Out of superstition, Twilight pulls a penny out of the pocket of her flower dress. The dress is covered with pink roses and the sleeves are long. The bottom half goes down to her knees, almost touching the white heeled boots she was wearing. She thinks of what to wish for. Lots of things run through her head, but her mind just drifts to one. _I wish BriBri would die._

It is a horrible thought to think about, but then again, it's just a wish. It's not like wishes come true anyway. Shrugging, Twilight threw the copper coin in. She turned to leave, but out of nowhere BriBri was there.

BriBri was dressed in a tiny shirt that said GORGEOUS on it with a black tank top under it. Along with it she wears black jeans and black heels. She never wore colors other than black,white, and grey. Despite hating her guts, Twilight has to agree. Any other colors just wouldn't look good on her.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight hisses. The tan girl pretends to be more fascinated in her nails than her. "The better question is, why are you here?" BriBri responds, looking up from her nails. "Because I can," says the flowery girl. "Now answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Because I can be. Got a problem with it?" BriBri says. She puts her hands on her hips. "Actually, I kind of do," says Twilight. She never usually spoke up, but she wasn't letting that girl with a stupid name ruin her me time. Honestly, this was the only time of the day she could just not be around people, mainly BriBri. "Just in case you haven't noticed, you don't the forest," BriBri says as she smirks.

Twilight looks annoyed. "Yeah, neither do you." "Well, then I guess I'll have to take it to extreme measures for you to know your place," says the girl in black and grey, whose fist was now in a ball. She began to approach. This was unusual, since BriBri never got physical or anything.

As BriBri lunged at Twilight, she jumped to the side nearly breaking her heel on her boot. BriBri could jump really high and probably would've missed Twilight anyway. But she couldn't jump high enough to get over the well... so she just fell in. A splash was heard... then nothing.

As she sits on the ground, the brunette tries to process what has just happened before her eyes. Is BriBri... dead? She carefully stood up and cautiously walked over to the well, and looks down. Just water. No ripples. Nothing. The well is thin enough for a human to fit in, but not enough for a person to move their arms far enough to swim to the top.

Twilight thinks. _No, no. It's not your fault. It was just a coincidence. Yeah. _Not that she feels guilty. She just doesn't want other people to think it is her fault. To give it another shot to see if she's correct, Twilight throws another penny in the water and thinks _I wish I had a pink leather jacket._

Not to her surprise really, a pink leather jacket covers her arms. It looks good on her. "You know, I think I'll keep this," she says to herself smiling.

XXX

She never told anyone about what happened. BriBri was just declared missing. There was no evidence of anything. Twilight wasn't even a suspect or witness or involved in any way, shape, or form. Everyone just assumed she ran away or commit suicide by drowning herself. They weren't completely wrong on the second theory.

But Twilight realized that she could wish for anything she could imagine. So she had everything in a matter of time. And no one would ever have to know. Unless they were curious about her.

Maybe someone would be. Someone she never knew. Maybe 2 people would find out her secret... and she didn't see it coming.

**And there goes my first story that I actually think will be more successful than my other story. My idea is SOOOOOOOOOOO original and I'm really proud of it. By the way, BriBri is based off a girl in my Science class who has the worst attitude out there. I changed her name though. It's stupid and that's the point! Sucka.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. They're Back!

Mabel Pines looks eagerly out the bus window. She rocks back and forth in her seat with a big grin on her face. "Why can't we be there yet?" she asks. A boy sits next to her, his nose in a maroon book with a golden six-fingered hand on it and a black 3 in the middle. He wears a blue vest and an orange shirt underneath. He wears denim shorts and sneakers. Upon his head, he has a blue and white trucker hat with a blue pine tree symbol. Mabel wears a sweater with music note on it and a black skirt and a pair of Chuck Taylors. Both are brunettes.

The boy,Dipper Pines, (and Mabel's twin brother) looked up from the journal. "Hey, I want to get there too, but _I'm _not acting like I just consumed 3 packs of Smile Dip." Smile Dip is a candy brand that had been banned in America. Two summers ago, Mabel learned why after eating 17 packs of it at an abandoned convience store she and Dipper had gone to with a group of teenagers, including Wendy, Dipper's crush.

"You show your excitement your way, I show it mine," she says. "I can't wait to see Candy and Grenda! I haven't seen them in a 2 whole years! It feels more like six hundred eighteen years!" The whole ride to Gravity Falls, Mabel had talked nonstop about their old friends. "Oh and I know who you'll be excited to see!" Dipper had seen it coming the whole ride. Surprisingly, she hadn't said anything until now. "Weeendy!" Mabel teases. Dipper rolls his eyes and pretends not hear her, but she keeps talking until he gives her a response.

"Dipper and Wendy, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-" she chants until being cut off by the bus stopping. "I owe the fates a favor", Dipper thinks aloud. Mabel jumps up and down. She grabs Dipper's shoulders and shakes him. "Ohmigod, we're here, we're here!" _If I can survive getting off the bus, _he thinks. Dipper picks up his suitcase and stands up, only to be bumped into by an energetic Mabel and accidentally fall back into his seat. "You snooze, you lose," she says without looking back at him and running to the front of the bus.

He quickly follows suit. The bus ride had been had been rough, so finally getting to their destination has been a godsend. When the bus speeds off, he realizes the small Oregon town hasn't changed much since their first visit. There are small businesses around that took place in old buildings and the people just seemed relieved that it was summer.

Soon after, a red 1967 Ford Galaxy XL pulls up. The door opens and out comes a man with a red fez and a suit. "Grunkle Stan!" Mabel says. She runs up to him. "I haven't seen you in forever! And did you bring Waddles?!" Waddles is her pet pig she won at the fair. She and Dipper had gone back in time constantly, so he could make sure Robbie, an emo teen,and Wendy didn't start going out while Mabel rewon Waddles. When Dipper had finally gotten it right with Mabel's help, a girl who hates Mabel,Pacfica Northwest, who was also the great-great granddaughter of the founder of Gravity Falls, who turned out to be a fake, won him. Then Dipper had reluctantly gone back in time again and Mabel won him back.

"Yes, but that's the last time I'm bringing him in the car," Grunkle Stan says. He opened the door to revealed a clearly overjoyed Waddles. Immediately, Mabel scooped him up into her arms and hugged him. "I'm never letting you go!"

Meanwhile, Dipper stood there awakwardly. Mabel had been born with the social skills, him with the academic. "Dipper, you haven't changed a bit," Stan says. "Except you're taller." Confused on what to say he says,"Thank you?" He hopes that that had been a compliment.

So after that awkward reunion, they get in the car and speed to the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap run by Stan. Most of the merchandise is a load of crap, but surprisingly, people actually believe that stuff.

Dipper looks out the window of the car and mentally reminisces about their last visit. They'd fought gnomes, wax figures, a Gremgoblin, you name it. Along with friends like Wendy and Soos, they made enemies too. Robbie,Pacfica, and Gideon were great examples of those.

Speak of the devil, Pacifica was on the sidewalk talking to her friends. But there was another face... and she seemed like the _leader _of the group. The brunette cracked a joke and Pacifica and the others (Dipper never learned their names.) were doing a fake girly laugh. Knowing them, they were probably gossiping about someone. Girls like that tended to turn off Dipper. They would always act like they were better than everyone else, were always simpering, acting like the world couldn't live without them. It was ridiculous, honestly.

But how could someone overpower Pacifica? She was such a bitch to everyone that some kids just tried to avoid her instead of attempting to beat her in some popularity war or whatever. Dipper couldn't blame them. Then I dawned on him that this new girl must be even worse than her. He didn't think that that could even _happen, _seeing the way she treated his twin sister.

Maybe it would just be best to make sure he and Mabel stayed of her way. He's seen Mabel be put down before, and it sucked for the both them. There wasn't one thing good about Pacifica. Not one thing. And the last thing they needed this Summer was an enemy worse than Pacifica.

This Summer was going to be great and no one was gonna change that.

**That's right peoples! I'm back, baby! CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON! Please review! **


End file.
